The Start of Her Writing Career
by Racetrack's Goil
Summary: Mary thought Legolas was amazing. She thought he was so cute and brave and cool. She also had the power over a computer. She also had a thing called 'imagination.' Add all that up and the result? A Leggy fanfiction with a Mary-Sue.
1. The Story

**The Start of Her Writing Career**

_By: Racetrack's Goil_

**_Author's Note:_** Alright, I've always wanted to write a Mary-Sue parody 'cos, hey, they're so fun! There's a story something like this somewhere, I forgot the title though. Anyway, that's kinda how I vaguely got the idea, but I read that story like last year. Well, that's kinda beside the point. This is just for fun, kinda to get my mind of my "Ace of Hearts" for a bit. (Which reminds me, it's going well! Hopefully.)

**_Disclaimer:_** Lord of the Rings is not mine...Legolas is definitely not mine...No one in Lord of the Rings is mine...Mary's mine, as with Lathelerienel. Ugh, that's a right mouthful of a name. Can't even say it right. That's about it, I think!

Hope you like this little ficlet…:P (snicker snicker)

* * *

Long, long time ago, when a movie named "Fellowship of the Ring" came into this world, a teenage girl named Mary fell head over heels in love with a certain actor named Orlando Bloom. But she didn't call him that. She called him Legolas. 

She didn't care that Legolas was too old for her. She didn't care that people called her a typical 13-year-old teenager. Her computer desktop had Legolas on it. Her password was 'mrslegolas' and her username wasILOVELEGGY (LegolasFan, or Wife, or Girl, or Love were taken.)

She firmly believed that she would meet and marry Legolas one day.

A brilliant idea struck her as she was watching the "Fellowship of the Ring" for the fiftieth time in the movies. Won't it be fun if she could write a story with a different character in it? On the way back to her home, as she munched away at the left-over popcorn, she started inventing her own character. It was going to be a masterpiece.

It would be female of course. Male characters were SO boring.

Another genius idea came to her. She could make her character fall in love with Legolas! She was so proud of her originality that she stepped on her dog Greenleaf's tail as she went inside her house.

A name. Hmm. Something glamorous. She always didn't like her name. What name would she pick if she could change it? She surfed on the Internet and looked for Elvish names. Lathelerienel. Yes. That was cool. Why didn't Peter Jackson invent a character with a name like that in his movie? She shrugged off the thought. Oh well. At least the guy was clever enough to think up the whole story all by himself, I guess.

An hour and a half later, her story read like this:

'_Lathelerienl, or Laruen for short, cooly reached for a arrow and shoot it at a mark on a tree. She was very pretty, with long silver hair that looked red in some lights, blue in others, and blonde in others. She wore a shimering silver gown that sparrkled. She looked very beautiful there, bassking in the morning light._

_Suddenly, a noise caught on Latheleriale's sharp Elvish ears. She put her bow down and looked around her warily. _

"_Orcs!" she muttered under her breath softly and reached for another arrow. A large orc crashed through the forest and gawked at seeing the beautiful princess aiming the arrow at him. She impassively slew the orc skillfully. _

_Before she knew it, orc after orc started running towards her. She shot down many orcs, but one orc escaped through her furious attack and raised his sword. She quickly dropped the bow and drew out a sword that glimered deadlyly. Before he could strike, she stabed him in the stomak. _

_Another orc used this moment to try to atack her again, but Lauren was too good. She gritted her teeth and chooped off the orc's head. Then she realized that there were too many orcs for her to defeat. Killing another orc, she kicked away one and then began to run away._

_The orcs chased her, roaring out groce words which she could not understand. Ignoring them, she continued to run until her lungs began to hurt. She chanced a glance backwards and ran smack into someone. _

_She fell with a grunt and scrambled back up to find herself face to face with a tall blonde elf. She gasped in surprise for he was very handsoom _(Mary sighed wistfully)

"_I am very sorry, lady," apologized the elf. Laruen smiled and shook her head._

"_It was I who was in the wrong," she replied. Her voice was almost like a song, it was so soft and meolodious. The elf stared at her, totalkly love struck, his blue eyes meeting her briliant violet.'_

That should be her first chapter, Mary decided. She should end it in what people called cliff-hanger. Now, she would post it on ! People would love her story!

Hmph. She would have been better off if she had danced around the room, tripped over the carpet, and had a concussion. At least, that would have been better than receiving 20 flames the next day.

Actually, Mary was either very tough or very stupid. She shrugged off the screams of "THIS IS SO STUPID!" and the "Tolkien would be weeping in his grave, you idiot!" (who was Tolkien anyway, she thought), and embraced the 'this is the kewliest story ever!!!1!1' and the 'Laruen is totally cool, you write so well!' instead.

Excited at her newfound talent of writing, she typed away at the next chapter.

'_Laruen gasped as Legolas suddenly drew out his bow and shot down an orc that was getting close. She also drew out her bow and began shooting down orcs again, alongside Legolas. _

"_You have a marvelos aim, my lady," Legolas said as Laruen shot the last orc with cold impassive violet eyes.  
_

"_Thank you, Legolas," Laruen said in her soft, quiet voice. Legolas smiled._

"_Where are you going?" she asked, returning the smile. _

"_To Rivendale, where there is going to be a council by Elrond." _

_Laruen nodded. "Elrond is my father. I shall accompany you to on the way."_

_They went to Rivendale together, talking about many things. Before they knew it, the two elves were falling in love. But Laruen was not sure. _

"_Laruen, I-," Legolas started as they reached Rivendale and she was about to leave. Laruen looked at him with hopeful eyes. _

"_Yes?" _

_Legolas seemed to change his mind. "Nothing. See you soon."_

_Laruen's face fell, but she smiled again, making Legolas' heart melt again. "Bye."'_

Mary eagerly posted the chapter and decided to go watch Lord of the Rings again to pass time as she waited for reviews. After begging her mother so hard that the poor woman had to relent, she danced off to the movies. When she got back, all dreamy-eyed, she went straight to her computer.

BWAHAHAHA! 10! TEN new reviews! Almost jumping in her seat in joy, she read every single one. Tsk-tsk-ing at the language of the flames, she moved on to read a few nicer reviews. YES!!

I must write the next chaptah!! She screamed in her mind and was about to leave when another e-mail came to her. From 'Fanfiction Admi.' Curious, she opened it up.

'ILOVELEGGY,

'Title: "Laruen and Legolas"

Summary: Laruen is a beautiful princess of Rivendale. When she meets Legolas, will there be love?

Rating: "PG"

Main reason for removal: "Was reported for its contents by a fanfiction author'

The above story was considered wrong in content. Your account will be unavailable to you and you will not be able to have update access for a limited amount of time.'

With a shrug, Mary closed the e-mail. She didn't really understantd what it meant anyway. Removal? Did it mean it was deleted? Even if it was, she didn't care. She could put it up again.

Then a marvelous idea came to her. Frodo, the short annoying hobbit he was anyway, wouldn't bring the ring to Mt. Doom! LARUEN will! Wow. What a twister this story was going to be. Idea after idea sprung up in Mary's mind. Laruen will sing in the Mines of Moria to keep up everyone's spirits. She'll defeat the cave troll by herself! She'll kill Boromir, that big bear-like guy with the grizzly beard. Ugh. And what's more, Laruen will kiss Legolas as she drop the ring into Mt. Doom!

Mary smiled to herself as her fingers started typing away. She was a genius.

Little did she know that this was the first Mary-Sue ever written for Lord of the Rings. And little did she know that soon, many girls would follow in her footsteps.

* * *

Author's Note: Crazy, huh? Those two Mary-Sue 'chapters' I wrote were the two most horrible things I've EVER written! Makes one feel humiliated and disgusted at oneself. :P Honestly…Mary couldn't write to save her life. Hehe! This was fun to write.Well, hope you guys review! Even if you don't, well, hope you liked this! 


	2. The Story Continues

Mary fiddled with her stringy brown hair as she stared wide-eyed at the TV screen. And promptly squealed, throwing popcorn all over the couch and onto herself in her excitement.

She ignored the popcorn in her hair and stared open-mouthed at the TV screen. There, right in the middle, was Legolas. A long suffering sigh escaped her lips as the elf got off his horse and looked around Rivendell.

(**A/N: "And for the first time, Legolas realized that ELVES were in RIVENDALE! Er…Rivendell, sorry. But, WOW! They…They looked like him! They all had, gasp blonde hair! Oh MY! Wait a second, if they were elves, that meant…HE was an ELF!" Um, sorry…I was in a sarcastic mood.) **

Then the scene was over and Mary picked up the remote control to skip over to the next Legolas scene.

She sighed in delight. Legolas was her life. Her love. The sole purpose of her existence. Those amazing clear blue eyes…that smile…that bow…that gorgeous hair…

She giggled and decided she should continue on her "Legolas and Lauthelerienl" story. She walked over to her computer and stared at the desktop of Leggy for a few seconds.

Her fingers began painfully moving across the keyboards.

_"Lathelerienl looked as Legolos walked away with long gracful steps. She smiled to herself and went into Elrdon's home to change for the councle her father was going to have._

_She picked out a long pink and perple dress. It had a blue belt and had juwles sowed on. It had ribons that was the same color of her eys. _

_She put it on and brushed her hare while looking at mirror. The hare shimered as she brushed and she smiled beutifully. She had a very beutiful smile._

_She walked out of the room gracfully and went to where her father Elrond was having the counsil._

_Legolas was there and they smiled at each other. Her heart beated, but she kept goinig and sat down next to Legolas. The counsil began._

"_The Ring is ours!" shouted Boromer. The people began shouting and yelling, but Lauthelalel jumped up and everyone was quiet._

_She looked at Boromer angrly. _

"_The Ring is not ours!1 We have to destroy it at Mount Doom!" she shouted._

_Boromer blushed. Lauren was still angry, so she pushed him back into the chair. She sat in her chair and glaired at Boromer, who looked angry._

_Legolas held hands with her and smiled at her. A little man came out and his name was Sam.  
_

"_I will go too!" he said and went next to Fordo. _

_Two other little men came out and their names were Pipin and Merry. They said they wanted to go too. Everyone then said they will go and Lauthlerienthl said she would go too. _

_Elrond called them the Fellowoship of the ring and the counsil ended. Legolas and Lauthlerinthl went away and they smiled again at each other. Then Legolas kissed her._

_Lauthlerinthl was red and she stopped kissing Legolas. Legolas had a confused expresion_

"_I am afraid to love!" said Lautherinthl, crying and walking away._

_Legolas was very sad."_

Mary felt like crying. This was so good! Everyone just _had_ to love this chapter!

Satisfied, she happily updated and sat back for another dose of Lego-wonderfulness.

**A/N:** Poor Legolas!1! What will happen to their love! Will Lauren get killed by the orcs on the trip to mt. Doom? Isn't this such a KEWL storY? PLEASE REVIEW!1!

Pause.

Oo

Yuck.

**REAL A/N: **Sorry for the strange-ity up there. Yah…just posted this 'cos I needed a little fun. Well, here's the second chapter, do review and tell me what you think!


End file.
